I do?
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: This is a challenge fic from lunaescence. HieixReader/You. You are on a holiday with you friends, the Spirit Detective Team, in Vegas. You wake up and find yourself in bed with none other then Hiei. Read to find out what happened. second chapter started but on hold!


_**(This is a response to Aqua4044's challenge)**_

_**I own nothing; I just use the characters for my own amusement.**_

_**This is a HieixReader story.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Awaking with a splitting headache after partying all night in Vegas with your closest friends, you sit up and realise there is a body sleeping body next to you. The covers are pulled up over their head so you aren't sure who it is. It could be any number of people. You put your hand out to awaken them but pause at the sight of a gold band on your hand. On closer inspection, you notice the dragon engraved into it. Holding your breath you tap the shoulder and receive a grunt.

Ok, so it was a male. you were both hoping and dreading that it would be him... gathering up all of the little courage you had you stood and pulled the covers off the bed to reveal a very angry and half naked fire demon glaring at you. "What are you doing in my room?" He growled out as you quickly wrapped the covers around you naked body.

"You are in my hotel room Hiei."

At that his eyes widen and he brought his hands up to rub his face, he stopped at your gasp and looked at his hands, his eyes widening once again at the sight of a gold band on his hand..

"What the hell?" He growled out and looked up at you to see the tears gathering in your eyes.

"I think we may have..." you trailed off not knowing how to tell you secret crush and irritable fire demon that you think you may have gotten married... in Vegas... while drunk.

"You think we may have gotten married?" He asked and you nodded your head.

Hiei stood from the bed found his pants and put them on before coming to stand in front of you, he held out his hand and you took it. After helping you up, he walked you to the bed and sat you down.

"What do you remember?" he asked, you could see he was trying to stay calm.

"Not a lot" you admitted "I remember dinner with the group, and us all splitting up. I know I wanted to go swimming, but no one else did. I remember you being told to watch me, because they didn't trust me not to get drunk and start a fight. Which you weren't happy about" you said while looking down clutching the bed sheets around you tighter "You sat at the bar by the pool while I went for a swim, before I joined you that is. After awhile I asked you if we could find the others and we did"

"I remember that too," he said, and although his voice was soft, you could feel the anger bubbling below the surface.

Sighing you continued, "After we found them and knew that they would be fine for awhile, you went to the bar and I came up to change. I came down and found you in the bar. I remember we had a few drinks but things get fuzzy after that. I only remember snippets."

"Same here. Maybe we should find the others and see what they know" he said and you nodded.

After having a shower and getting dressed, you came out to find him standing at the table in the little lounge connected to your room.

"What did you find?" you ask as you stepped up behind him.

He stepped aside and you stared at the paper.

It was a wedding certificate.

For you and Hiei.

"Oh" was all you managed to get out.

"I think we need to find the others. Now" he said

"Lets go" you said grabbing your key card to the room, your phone and your wallet.

You walked out and knocked on the door to Kurama's room, but there was no answer.

It was the same for the rest of the rooms.

You looked at each other.

"Maybe we should try their mobiles," you stated as you tried everyone's mobiles, but only got voice mail.

You hung up without leaving a message.

"Downstairs?" you asked and called for the lift after he nodded.

You were silent on the way down and as you walked around looking for them.

It was then you realised that neither of you hand taken off your bands, you weren't sure what to make of that, but decided not to ask just yet.

You stopped when you saw Yusuke and pointed him out to Hiei without a word.

Yusuke was sitting with Keiko having breakfast.

You and Hiei walked over to them and they looked up in surprise.

"Hey" Yusuke smiled.

"Morning" said Keiko.

They both looked back and forth between you as their smiles faded.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

When Hiei didn't say anything you spoke up "Did you run into either of us after we found you the first time we met up with you after the group split up?"

"Yeah why?" Keiko asked.

"Just tell us what happened please," you said as you took a seat, after a moment Hiei did the same.

"Well, after you found us at the card table we went to play pokies because Keiko wanted to" Yusuke started

"We had been there for about half an hour when you two found us asking about the Fox." Keiko continued with a smile "You were both rather drunk"

"What did we want to know about Kurama?" You asked

"Where he was and what tricks he was up to now" Yusuke said seriously "You both mentioned something about wanting him dead, and then took off before we could ask anything"

"Ok, thanks guys" you said with a fake smile and stood up.

"Care to tell us what is going on?" Keiko asked

"No. Not yet at least" You told her and walked away, Hiei following you.

You made your way out of the dinning/buffet area and turned to Hiei.

"Where to next?" you asked, knowing that you needed more information before anything could be answered, because as of now, you only had more questions.

At Hiei's blank look, you just sighed, "Ok, come on. Let's try walking around for now. Maybe we will get lucky"

You turned and started walking, you glanced back to make sure Hiei followed, which he did.

You walked around a little more before finding Kuwabara and Yukina sitting by the pool.

You and Hiei both sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"What's wrong?" He asked you automatically picking up on your feelings.

"After we ran into you at the coffee shop, did we see you again?" You asked, knowing if you let Hiei get a word in you might not get answers.

"Yeah, after we left the coffee shop, we went looking for souvenirs" Kuwabara said with a small smile "You two came in, obviously pissed off, and wanted to know what the Fox gave you , what he was up to and where he was."

"We told you that the last time we saw him was with Shizuru and Botan and that they were on their way to the card tables." Yukina added.

"Hiei grabbed your arm and dragged you off" Kuwabara smiled "What did he do? Did you find him?" He asked

"We don't know and we plan to find out" was all you said.

You noticed Yukina looking at you hand "Did you two?" She asked, knowing she had to be careful of what she said.

"Now is not the time to talk. Not until we know all the facts" you told her Hiei stood and stalked off.

"We gotta go find them. See you later" you faked another smile and walked after Hiei.

"I must admit, with what little information we have to go on right now, I think I understand why we were looking for the Fox"

"If he did what I think he may have. I will kill him" he growled

"Just let me get in a few shots too" you growled, you anger rising. You rarely get anger, so Hiei knew you took this seriously.

He glanced over at you and nodded "We will both get a few shots in"

"Well, I will get only a few before he knocks me down, but you will surely get in more then that" you smirked at the thought.

"If he even touches you after he talks, he won't ever get to again" he growled, shocking you to the core.

You smirked to yourself again, and walked a little further, before Hiei grabbed your arm stopping you.

"Shizuru" was all he said. You followed him to where she was sitting in the outside bar smoking.

"Hey you two" she smiled

"Spill" Hiei said, both of you glaring at her.

"Spill what?' She asked obviously confused.

"After we ran into in the bar last night did we see you again?" Hiei asked this time, his anger barley controlled.

"Yeah, I had just left Kurama and Botan when you ran into me. They had been whispering all night and I heard Botan mention your name. That's when I stood up and told them to but out. Botan just smiled and said you both needed to get laid, and they were hoping that they could get you two hooked up for the night."

You and Hiei looked at each other, both glaring, but the glares were not towards each other but towards the meddling duo. Shizuru continued after a pause, realising that very fact.

"I told them that they were on their own and that if they got caught I wouldn't lie for them. You found me a few minutes later and asked where Kurama was. You were both acting like you were drunk, but your speech was fine. That's when I realised that he must have given you something. I tried to tell you that you should go back to your rooms and sleep it off, but you were adamant that you find him right away. So I told you where I left them and you took off"

"Thanks Shizuru" you said and walked away, rage boiling and threatening to get loose.

"We need to find them now" you growled out slowly, accentuating each word.

"We will" Hiei promised with a growl and took the lead again, you followed, seeing nothing but red.

To say you were seething would be the understatement of the century.

Hiei turned to look at you and stopped, he watched you for a moment and then said "We will find them"

"And then they will pay" you growled, to which he simply nodded.

You searched all of downstairs again and then went to check the rooms again.

You pressed the elevator button and stepped in with Hiei when it arrived, you pressed the button to your floor.

You knew you should have never told Kurama that you liked Hiei. It had been an error in judgement that you would never make again. You would never trust that sly Kitsune with anything, ever.

The small elevator felt crowed due to the mounting anger you both held.

When the elevator stopped at your floor you both stepped out, you stalked to the door and slammed your fist on it a couple of times.

Botan answered, and her smiled quickly faded as Hiei pushed her out of the way, you following quickly.

"Hey!" she called out chasing after you both after she shut the door, but neither of you paid her any mind.

You both entered the lounge to find the red head you had been searching for sitting at the table eating.

He looked up when he saw you both, his smiled fading as Botan's had not even a minute before.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked

"Your meddling" you spat as Botan sat down besides him.

"And what did I do?" he asked with faked innocence.

"You know very well" Hiei growled.

"Oh come on we just wanted you both to get laid!" Botan interjected

"Well the little cub did more then that!" You spat as you stepped up and grabbed a knife off the table, not even thinking as you slammed it into his shoulder and twisted the blade.

"What the hell!" Botan screamed, going to move, but freezing under the glare you sent her way.

His small grunt had made you smirk "Mess with my life again and I will mess with yours" you growled and pulled the knife out. "I trusted you. I see now that that was a mistake, I never intend to make it again" dropping the knife you stepped back, rage still racing through your blood.

"As for you Botan, I should have known you can't keep your mouth shut"

"Hey I-" Botan started but was cut off by the cautious red head.

"Don't" was all he said to her "What happened?" He asked softly, his eye's gleaming.

"That does not concern you Fox. But you fucked up big time" Hiei growled "And it wasn't just my life you messed with but (y/n)'s too" You weren't angry enough that you didn't notice that he called you by your first name, but you didn't make any moves, you just continued to glare at the fox.

"How did I do that?" He asked "So you spent a night together, I fail to see how that messed up your lives"

You stepped forwards and ripped the ring off your finger putting it in his face "Do you still fail to see what you have done now?" You spat "you disgust me. I used to respect you, even admire you."

You turned and walked out slamming the door behind you, sliding the ring back on as not to loose it. You stopped in front of the door to your room and banged your head against. You could here the yelling coming from Kurama's room and suddenly felt faint as your actions caught up with you. You turned leaning on the door for support as you felt the guilt for stabbing your friend and yelling at him and Botan start to surface faster and faster.

You looked up as you heard the elevator ding, and saw the others step out.

They eyed you for a moment, and noticed the blood on your hand and the few splatters that had landed on your cloths.

You said nothing, you don't remember what they said even, but you do remember you legs finally giving way and sliding to the floor.

A loud slam of a door had them all turning around to see a seething Hiei standing there.

They moved as he stepped over to you and picked you up.

"Key?" He asked and you pulled it out of your pocket and handed it to him.

Hiei opened the door and you remember hearing him tell the others to get lost, before slamming the door shut on them.

After laying you on the bed he pulled a chair over to you.

"Kurama told me that he put a plant remedy into our drinks when he brought one of the rounds. Obviously he didn't mean for any of this to happen, but that does not excuse what he has done."

"I'm so sorry Hiei." You said seriously

"For?" he asked curious

"If I had kept my mouth shut, then this wouldn't have happened" you admitted

"If that is the case, then we are both to fault" he stated "You look like you need to rest. Get some sleep we will discuss this later"

You watched him for a moment before turning over and curling up.

The words Hiei had just spoken rolling through your thoughts as you slowly drifted to sleep.

You awoke to angry voices, and slowly got up to investigate.

"No" Hiei growled, you recognised his voice now you were closer.

"But-" Yusuke was cut off

"I said no Detective"

"Come on shrimp, at least show us that she is alive" Kuwabara said

"What the hell guys?" You said yawning

"I told you fools that you would wake her up did I not?" He continued, cutting them both off as they opened their mouths to speak "Now that you have your proof that she is alive, leave before I get angry"

After looking at you for a moment and taking in your rumpled state and the hurt and anger in your eyes they both nodded and left.

"What did they want?" you whispered

"To see you and talk to you" He growled finally turning from the door, his expression unreadable for a moment before it fell back into his usual emotionless state.

"Well, in a sense they did" you yawned again and moved into the lounge lying cross the two seater.

Hiei came and sat on the coffee table in front of you.

"What do we do?" You ask not meeting his eyes.

"I wish I knew" he said.

"We could file for an annulment" You suggested

"If that is what you want" he said, making you look up into his eyes.

On an impulse, you sat up, and cupped his face with one hand "And what if I say that I don't want that?" You asked, not letting him answer as you leant in and kissed him softly.

You pulled back and smiled sadly "This is not only my decision Hiei. It is yours too. I will not make you do something you do not wish to do. That would be selfish of me" you stood up, for the second time, sliding the ring off. Taking one of his hands you placed it in his palm and closed his hands around it, he watched his hand then looked up at you.

"Find me when you have made your decision" you told him, kissing his forehead gently on the side as not to hurt the Jagan, you took a deep breath as you left the room, pocketing the room key and everything else once again before you left.

You must have been asleep most of the afternoon you realised as you walked out of the elevator and into the dinning room.

You were glad you hadn't seen any of you friends as of yet, as you sat down in a corner booth.

You ordered your favourite dish and a drink and waited for the meal to arrive.

You were half way through your meal when you heard voices coming closer; looking up you saw the group, minus Hiei.

You quickly threw money on the table and left, you didn't want to deal with them right now.

Ignoring their calls and pleas to come back, you held you head high and walked around for a while before falling into an empty sun chair near the deserted pool.

You took you belongings and placed them on the table besides you and waved the waiter off when he went to come over.

Laying there you looked up at the lights lost, deep in thought.

What if Hiei wanted to go through with annulment, what if he didn't? Maybe I should have spoken to him. Or at least asked him what he meant by 'if that I the case, then we are both to fault'.

Questions swirled through your mind; you pulled your phone out when it beeped.

You opened it to read the message.

To: (y/n)

From: Kurama

(y/n), I think we need to talk. Please?

You stared at the text. Not sure if you even wanted to reply.

"Are you going to talk to him? He has been asking us all about you" Kuwabara's voice came from behind you.

You tilted your head back to look at him.

"I don't know if I can talk to him." You admitted "And if he wants to know anything he should try talking to me and see what I say"

"And what would you say?" He asked

"No idea"

He came around and sat on the chair nearest to yours. "Is it true?"

"Is what true? That he used his plants to drug Hiei and me?" you skirted the issue

"He never said that" Kuwabara said

"No, of course he wouldn't. He is nothing but a sly fox. He will tell you only what he feels you should know" You told him, bitterness starting to lace your words.

"I was talking about the marriage thing" He said very softly.

Looking away you answered "It's true"

"What are you going to do?"

"I left that up to Hiei to decide. He knows where I stand." You told him, still looking away

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Let me know if there is anything I can do" He said as he smiled softly and left.

You watched him walk away, and noticed Hiei standing in the shadows.

"Looking for me?" you asked softly

He walked over and sat down on the end of the sun bed you where on, you sat up letting your legs dangle either side.

Hiei looked at you for a moment, before looking away again, "As much as I want to kill him, I can't"

"Why?" you asked, still talking softly

"If he didn't intervene, I may have never known how you felt" He admitted

"Hiei" You gasped out "Are you saying you dare to care for a human?"

"No, I am saying I dare to love a human" he said as he slipped the ring back onto your finger.

He looked up at you and you smiled "You love me?"

"I do" he smirked "You love me?"

"I do" you whispered before you both kissed.

"I would still like to know how we ended up married though" you said.

"So do I. But I have other things in mind for now" He said just before pulling you in for a deep and passionate kiss.

And he was right, you had time to figure out what had happened, and you knew that with the help of your friends, you could figure it out.

Four days to fill in the rest of the blanks.

Four days to figure out what to do about the fox and Botan.

Four days to plan what was going too happed now you and Hiei were married.

And four minutes to get to your room before you lost control and let him take you right there by the pool.


End file.
